


Closeted Cosplayer

by DLCATS



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLCATS/pseuds/DLCATS
Summary: Someone is caught cosplaying... That's all there really is to say on that.One shot





	Closeted Cosplayer

Yuri smiled lovingly at his husband as they finished putting the final preparations on dinner.

"Yuri, Love, why don't you go tell Yurio it's dinner time while I finish setting the table?" Viktor suggests.

The Japanese man made to leave the kitchen, allowing his eyes to follow Viktor's on his way out, giving one last smile before he turned to find their son. The use of the word son as pertaining to Yurio is a little strong, but after having lived with them for a number of years, that's basically what he was.

Standing outside the closed door to the younger Russian's room, Yuri knocked and called out, "Yurio, it's dinner time!"

No response came, Yuri tried again, "Yurio, time for dinner."

Yuri heard a faint sound and put his ear to the door, listening, was he hearing Yurio singing?

Finally breaking down and opening the door, Yuri saw a sight to see before him.

Yurio had his back to the door, and was crouched half way to the ground with his arms out to either side. He was wearing a black leather suit that covered him completely from the neck down, a tail was fixed to his back side and two black ears sat in his hair. With the door opened, Yuri could better hear the song Yurio was singing.

"They look at me and think I'm cool.  
I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule.  
My ring is charged with energy.  
My claws are out, just watch and see.

I am a cat, just chillin' out  
But in the night, she's all that I think about  
I feel so strong when she's around,  
She picks me up when I am down -"

Yurio danced and kicked along to his singing, then turned to the door only for him to pause at the sight of Yuri standing in his door way with his phone out, recording him.

"He's even wearing a little bell and a mask!" Viktor gushed later that night after Yuri showed him the video while Yurio died of embarrassment in the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote up while jumping between the two fandoms. I personally ship Yurio as Chat Noir so hardcore  
> This is a one shot and will remain a one shot, but I still hope you enjoyed it, if you did please leave a comment telling me as such.  
> Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!


End file.
